1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet transfer apparatus for transferring a web from a drying section to a calender. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transfer apparatus for transferring the full width web to a calender.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In certain applications, it is necessary to dry a web by blowing pressurized heated air onto the web while the web is supported by a felt or wire. Such web drying procedure is known in the art as "through drying" and is particularly applicable to the manufacture of tissue and the like.
Additionally, under certain conditions, it is necessary to calender the through dried web in order to impart certain surface characteristics thereto.
In the prior art arrangements, relatively complex arrangements have been employed for cutting a tail of the web upstream relative to the calender and for subsequently threading such tail through the calender and widening the web to a full width web.
The present invention provides means for transferring a full width sheet or web from a drying section to a calender by blowing the full width sheet off of the supporting felt onto a sheet transfer roll.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a sheet transfer apparatus for transferring a full width web from a drying section to a calender.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.